You Are My Life Now
by dm's princess
Summary: Edward and Bella are adjusting to their new lives as Bella as a vampire and as parents. They spend a passionate night together in their cottage on a stormy night. Not sure if it's gonna be one shot or not... it depends on reviews. So PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Here's something that I've been working on. Idk if its gonna be a one-shot or not. I'd appreciate some suggestions in reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot of this story sadly. Life isn't fair**

**Summary: Uh... Bella and Edward... sex.**

**~What does it mean: Lemons? Is it a sex story??? Tell me!!**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

It was a stormy rainy night in Forks -shockingly enough.

And the small cottage in the middle of the woods, the residence of the extended Cullen family, was noticablly lit from the inside by the flickering fire light in the living room.

Inside the cottage, in the living room, across from the fireplace lay Edward Cullen.

His magnificent marble body was stretched out across the length of the antique sofa.

His feet rested on one arm of the sofa and his head rested on the other arm at the other end of the sofa.

Sitting up on his chest was his tiny daughter, Renesmee.

A spitting image of both him, but especially her momma. The love of his life. His wife. Bella.

Renesmee currenlty had her small hand resting on her daddy's cheek, using her special gift she'd been born with to tell -or rather show Edward all about her day.

Edwards POV

I stared at Renesmee in awe, never in my life -since I had become a vampire- had I imagined fathering a child. A daughter.

I still feel overwhelmed at certain times when Renesmee looks up at me and I can see myself, or Bella directly in her eyes.

I feel like I have a beating heart again and that it magically skips a beat whenver she snuggles close to my chest and sighs, just like her momma.

Twinges of affection for my beautiful daughter make me want to stay close to her side all the time, whether I'm with Bella or not.

Renesmee is so very dear and special to me.

She eventually pulled her hand way from my cheek and asked, her face lighting up:

"When will momma be home?"

"When she, Aunt Alice and Rose get home from hunting." I replied stroking her soft hair that fell down nearly to her tiny waist.

"Are you tired, baby?" I asked her quickly worried I'd kept her up too late.

Bella would throw a fit if she was a grouchy mess tomorrow because I hadn't put her to bed at a reasonable hour. It was pushing two am.

Renesmee nevertheless pouted, but then nodded her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

It nearly made my chest melt.

"But I want to see momma before I go to bed," she whined sadly.

I felt uncomfortably torn. There was nothing -_nothing_- that I wouldn't get or do for her.

Like gods answering my pray I suddenly heard footsteps on the front porch... Bella.

My chest tightened unwillingly and I couldn't help the broad smile that I felt overtake my face at the thought of having her back home.

"Well she's just got home," I informed Renesmee.

The smile that spread across her little face was golden.

Then right on queue the front door to the cottage flung open and Bella walked in and quickly slammed the door shut behind her before any rain could get in.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Renesmee jeered from the couch at her.

Bella turned around swiftly and immediately her eyes darkened in deep loving joy at the very sight of Renesmee -now standing up- on my chest.

She crossed across the room in five quick long strides and gathered Renesmee up into her arms pulling her up against herself smiling.

My two beautiful girls.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply pulling Renesmee even tighter against her.

Eventually she finally pulled Renesmee away from her and held her out at arms length.

"What are you still doing up baby?"

Renesmee smiled innocently.

"You and daddy never go to bed," she pouted.

Bella smiled and I felt an arousing rush stir within myself.

Bella looked at me for the first time that evening and smiled gratefully.

"We don't have to go to bed, it's magic," she whispered the last part to Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled and snuggled into Bella's chest and neck.

"I'll take you to bed baby," she whispered quietly and nodded at me before walking out of the room to Renesmee's bedroom.

I rose up from the couch liesurely and followed after them.

Bella was pulling a nightgown over Renesmee's head when I entered through the threshold.

Neither of them seemed to notice me outside the open doorway in the dark hallway.

They curled up into Renesmee's new 'big girl' bed and Bella pulled a book full of poetry out and began to read to Renesmee.

Renesmee stayed conscious for merely five minutes before her eyes fluttered close and her breathing deepened.

Bella looked down at her and closed the book.

She stroked Renesmee's hair softly, then leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

Bella rose up from the bed and walked towards me in the doorway.

She pushed me back out of her way harshly and closed Renesmee's bedroom door quietly.

When she turned back around to face me her eyes were dark with need and lust.

I couldn't guess what lay in the depths of my eyes.

For three heart beats we stared at one another intrigued.

A thunder clap from the far away in the distance suddenly shook the cottage lightly.

Then we were on one another like magnets.

Bella jumped into my arms and flung us back several feet into a wall -thank god Renesmee is a heavy sleeper.

I wrapped my arms around her securely and hauled her up so that I could walk us to our bedroom.

Bella didn't want that.

She growled and fought free of my grasp.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down so that we fell into a heap on the floor of the hallway with me on top of her.

Her hands were plastered against my chest and she ripped my shirt open impatiently.

"Slow down, love. What's the rush?" I growled at her.

"I missed you all day," she groaned ripping her own shirt off of her and throwing it over my shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're quite violent if I may say so, love."

"Aren't we always, except when I was human?" She asked with a wicked look.

Her eyes darkened evilly and she crushed her lips up against mine.

I saw or rather felt reason enough to stop interigating her from that point on.

Choosing to take control of this situation I grabbed Bella in a steel grip and pulled her up so that her back was against the wall of the hallway.

Her hands reached down to my slacks before I'd noticed that they had freed themselves from my grip.

She moaned loudly and I once again gathered her up into my arms and led us to the living room.

We collapsed once more in a heap on the rug in front of the roaring fireplace with myself over her.

Since my shirt was already hanging open I quickly whipped it off of my arms and ran my hands over her chest.

Bella arched up to me and groaned.

Her impatient hands once again grabbed onto my slacks and unbuckled and zipped them in two seconds.

She circled her legs around my thighs and with her feet slid my pants down to my ankles.

I chuckled into her mouth and she smiled against my crushing lips.

I kicked my pants off fully and ripped her bra from her quickly creating a loud tearing sound.

Bella bit her bottom lip tightly and ran her hands down my chest to my abdomen roughly.

I smiled at her then gasped.

I reached for her pants -sweat pants of course- and whipped them down to her ankles as well.

Bella smiled and kicked out of them.

The only thing that stood between us now was her panties and my boxers.

Bella reached her hand down and cupped me between my legs and I moaned.

I reached down myself and put my hand over hers pushing her hand harder down for more pressure.

Bella sighed and kissed down the side of my neck and down my throat.

Enough was enough, I pushed her hand away and ripped my own boxers off of me.

She grinned evilly.

She ran her hands carefully down her stomach to the top of her panties and began thumbing the silky material.

She'd gotten more comfortable in wearing sexy undergarments in recent months, ecspecially for me on nights like these... which was every night.

She slid her panties down, over her thighs, past here knees, then lifted her legs up to slide them completely off of her.

I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I gripped Bella tightly around her waist with one arm and bowed her body up to mine.

My hard erection was against her stomach and she moaned reaching between us to grasp it.

We both groaned at the contact.

She pumped up and down on me and my other arm wrapped around her shoulders and neck pullingher harder against me.

She hissed in my ear and stuck her tongue in it.

I shuddered and thrust up into her hand.

"_Edward_!" She said angrily.

I smirked at her.

"Love?"

She let go of me and glared at me.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and she arched up into me.

I groaned loudly and pulled back, finding her entrance, then pushed forward and into her.

We both groaned and flung our heads back.

Bella thrust up against my pelvis and I wrapped my hands around her waist as I began thrusting up into her.

Bella let her arms fall flat against the wood floor above her head and arched her chest up to my mouth.

I lavished her left breast with kisses, nibbles and pecks.

She sighed with content and continued pushing herself up against me driving me crazy with more desire for her.

My hands began to skate up her body until they held her hands above her head, pinning them tightly.

Bella's head thrased around and she moaned lustily in my ear.

I removed one of my hands, the other one continued to pin her arms in place, and brought my hand down to her center.

She gasped in joyous (sp?) pleasure when I pressed two fingers hard between her lips and into her clitoris.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she clenched her jaw.

"Don't hold back Bella," I grunted in her ear as I continued to thrust harder and harder, almost violently, into her.

"Edward!" She gasped opening her eyes.

Before I could read the intension in her eyes she pushed me up so that she was straddling me and I was sitting up still inside of her.

Then she pushed forward again and I was on my back on the carpet rug and she was riding me, thrusting much harder than I had been.

My one hand returned back to her clitoris and she cried out with wild abandonment and clawed my chest with her small hands.

My other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her harder down onto me.

Bella leaned forward and kissed/sucked hard down my chest and abdomen.

We both were in proabably our favorite state to be in together and were relishing in the feeling of it.

Bella's lips left my chest and she sat back up.

I surprised her by grasping her tightly and standing up.

She moaned and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

I moved forward until her back was up against the wall and I began thrusting harder and harder into her.

Faster and faster, we didn't miss a beat.

Bella began panting as I made love to her faster and harder.

Her hands got lost in my hair and she rested her on my shoulder, softly nibbling my ear and whispering to me.

I closed my eyes, she was incredible.

Then suddenly I felt it, I was about to come.

A pool of warm sweet pleasure spread throughout the pit of my stomach.

"Bella," I grunted leaning forward and softly kiss her shoulder.

She groaned in response.

"I'm-I'm ready to c-c-cum..." I gasped.

This was the only time that I ever felt truly weak, other than when I saw Bella or Renesmee in any kind of pain.

Bella nodded against me and sighed heavily.

Then I conceded and came, hard, into her.

Bella shuddered and trembled against me.

She came right behind me and crashed her lips down onto mine.

I swallowed her moans of happiness and pushed my body even closer against hers.

We then fell, for the third time that evening, into a heap on the floor.

Both naked, panting and alive with passion.

Bella was laying plastered across his chest and I lay beneath her running my hands through her hair.

Bella sighed and looked up at me.

I looked down at her and ran my hand across her cheek.

"I really love you," she whispered.

"I really love you too," I said back.

She let a mischievious glint paly across her eyes then.

"And I sure as hell aren't done with you for tonight," she admitted as she slid down my body.

* * *

**Ok guys so tell me whatcha think about that??**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not....**

**Got any suggestions?**


End file.
